sonsofanarchyaplfandomcom-20200214-history
SAMREN
SAMREN is the Reno Charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. History July, 2012 Simi James convinces Prospect Cole Walker to follow former SAMCRO Prospect Mark Shepard Cole is forced to kill a man in Fallon, unknowingly triggering the Nord backlash August, 2012 Herman Kozik marries Harley Jacobs but disaster befalls their wedding as Mayans attack! Clay is killed at the wedding, Jax returns to Charming with Chibs and becomes President of SAMCRO Opie is forced to take over the reins of SAMREN and promotes Kozik, Jucie and Happy Both Charters expand with new patches even as war looms on the horizon Simi learns she is pregnant September, 2012 Clint Shelby arrives in SAMREN, looking to steal a car A van carrying Cole Walker, Savannah Stephens and Cliff Hutch is forced off road. Cliff is killed in the resultant explosion Nords make more attempts to kill Cole Walker whilst the Prospect is in Hospital The attack on the van is at first blamed on the Mayans though it soon comes to light it is actually the Nords Happy is severely injured and is transferred back to Charming A stalker makes his presence known at the home of Jade Merrick Simi kills Betsy Walker, James Copeland helps to hide the body Shelby and Tessa Jordan put together a drug lab on the edge of Reno The Irish inform Jax Teller that they will no longer deal weapons with SAMCRO October, 2012 SAMREN launch a devastating attack on a Mayan Warehouse, laying to waste many members of the Reno Mayans and their arsenal SAMCRO is forced to sever ties with the Columbian Cartel SAMREN establish a Custom Motorcycle Shop alongside it's Reno Garage. They hire new staff including Rose Kirby Jade's home is burned down in an arson attack Cole finally catches Mark Shepard. He murders him by Lake Tahoe Nords attack the Midnight Club, the stalker killing the manager and kidnapping Jade. Cope takes it upon himself to save the female November, 2012 Jax informs Marcus Alvarez that SAMCRO can no longer deal weapons with the Mayans. Alvarez warns him that hell will come Alvarez is murdered by his own men Vice President Herman Kozik is fatally shot and dies during a Nord Ambush, leaving the Reno Charter without a V.P. or a Sgt. at Arms Trey Coulter is severely wounded, and transferred to Charming as a result. Nords and Mayans seen together in Reno P.D. Cole is Patched In and subsequently asks Simi to marry him. She says yes The Nomad Charter has been disbanded. Quinn and Greg the Peg arrive in Reno Comes to light that there's a rat in SAMREN. Gunner and Cope among the suspects Seems there may have been a witness to Simi's murdering of Betsy Walker The Vegas trip beings badly. Rose and Clint are almost killed by would be thieves The trip to Vegas ends in tears as Nords unleash a brutal and savage ambush on the SAMREN Convoy. Five dead, Tessa and Jade are severely injured It becomes known that SAMREN Garage Employee, Steve Jones, has been in cohorts with the Nords all along, and that Clint Shelby is related to Beau Jackson With the Marble Men out in the open, Reno has now become a full fledged war-zone. Daylight attacks on known SAMREN Associates begin Harley Kozik gives birth to a son, Greyson, in the SAMREN Chapel Shelby's tenure as Prospect is voted on by the SAMREN Table, he is granted a reprieve and allowed to remain Comes to light that Rose's father, Mick Kirby, is a former SAMREN Patch from the old Charter Sharon Jones, wife of Steve is found dismembered at the Jones' Family Home by Cole and Jesse. There is no sign of Steve or his daughter Amy Supply runs between the Indian Hills and Reno Charters begin December, 2012 Jax Teller is called to a meeting with the Columbian Cartel. They reveal themselves as the CIA, and threaten to imprison all SAMCRO unless he maintains the arms deals with the IRA Cole, Rose, Jesse, Gunner and Donny begin work on the 'bus', a customised Ford F100 Media coverage of the gang-shootings within the city of Reno escalate to new highs Cole, Shelby and Greg the Peg are ambushed near Truckee by Nords. All three escape. Cole and Shelby meet George Hanson Jade Merrick is released from hospital Several members of the club including Jesse Jordan, Simi James and Jamie Kincaid are attacked by Nords within Reno Civil unrest in Reno begins, claims for harsher laws to be passed on criminals are demanded. Confidence in Reno's Mayor comes to an all-time low The Mayans are forced out of Reno by the Nords and SAMREN. They regroup in California Teller strikes up a deal with the Lin Tried and One-Niners to take over the drug muling and arms dealing with the Columbian Cartel Social Services pay Savannah Stephens a visit in the SAMREN Clubhouse Harley learns that Cole Walker and Clint Shelby are fathered by the same man: Beau Jackson. She reveals this to Opie, Juice and Cope, who decide to keep this news from both men Cole and Jesse begin their search for Amy Jones. Their search to the El Dorado Hotel in Reno, and then to a mining community in Round Mountain Juice is blackmailed by the Nords regarding the background of his African-American father. After informing the table of the mail, Juice is forced to meet with Beau Jackson, the pair agree to a ceasefire that'll last until Easter, under the condition that SAMREN will leave Reno Opie organises a mass excursion to the cabin for Christmas. The entirety of SAMREN, including Prospects, Hang-Arounds and Associates relocate from the clubhouse to the cabin for two weeks January, 2013 Cole Walker leaves Reno to investigate the Nord goings on in Hadley and Belmont Jax, Chibs, Opie, Juice, Happy, Bobby and Cope meet and concoct a plan to take out Jackson, the Marble Men and his Nords. The first thing they decide upon is to formulate a plan of retreat from Reno in the event their attack fails Colin Kincaid arrives in the USA to visit his father. He heads to Reno Gunner is run off the road by Mayans on a trip from Charming to Reno. He is later rescued by Juice, Chibs, Happy and Grim. In the aftermath, Chibs decides to sponsor Colin as a Prospect in Charming Jesse and Savannah finally move into their new home Juice and Copeland are able to track Jackson down to a home registered under Jim Shelby in Fallon. After several trips, they have sighting of Jackson entering and leaving the building Drunken Nords incite trouble at Chrome Walker returns from his trip to Hadley and seems troubled. He convinces the table to allow him to return to the small mining community, in order to locate Amy Jones, and assassinate Josh Stevens. His wish is sanctioned Simi leaves Reno to visit her mother in Tacoma, and whilst there finally sees her brother, Nathan Cole departs for Hadley whilst Simi is away. She arrives in Reno just a few days after to find him missing February, 2013 - ''Season Two Finale'' BLOODY FORTH Jared Evans tries to run Simi down whilst she is out buying doughnuts with Happy Lowman. She is hit and rushed to hospital having suffered severe injuries. This triggers the 'Bloody Forth', as the ceasefire between SAMREN and the Nords is broken with severe ramifications Cole locates Amy Jones having been raped and tortured. He kills the crew of Marble Man, Josh Stevens, but is unable to locate Stevens after learning about Simi's accident. He leaves Hadley for Reno. The Marble Man discovers his dead friends and immediately contacts Beau Jackson who puts into play an intricate retaliation Whilst visiting Simi in hospital, the blonde tells Cole Walker who her attacker was. Cole leaves with Happy and Gunner in tow. Walker locates Evans at the El Dorado Hotel. He pushes the man from the penthouse balcony Lucas Walker is born prematurely at seven months after an emergency c-section following his mother's worsening state. Simi remains in critical state before finally pulling through. She is kept heavily medicated Harmony Ortiz is the victim of a monstrous home-invasion. She is assaulted, beaten, raped and intentionally scarred before being crucified to her own lounge wall. The attack is carried out by Nord General, Beau Jackson and his Marble Men. They finish their invasion by leaving cruel graffiti messages. Juice finds his wife and rushes her to hospital Opie Winston, Tara Knowles and Sibeal Montgomery arrange the transfers of Simi, Lucas and Harmony from Saint Mary's Hospital in Reno to the General Hospital in Charming. Jax Teller and the rest of SAMCRO maintain guard on the trio upon their arrival SAMREN convene for a meeting where it's decided they will undertake a revenge attack on Jackson at his home in Fallon. James Copeland is made Vice President. Cole Walker is given the Men of Mayhem patch for his rescue of Amy Jones Black Fifth Opie, Juice, Happy, Jesse, Gunner and Greg head off to carry out their attack. Whilst they kill many Nords they do not find Jackson and their investigation ends after a trap is triggered by Greg. Greg is killed in the resultant explosion. The others suffer various injuries as they are forced to flee for Reno Opie Winston, Juice Ortiz, Happy Lowman and Jamie Kincaid are arrested by Washoe County Sheriff's Department for the devastation wrought in Fallon. During the arrest Clint Shelby assaults a Deputy and is arrested as well Beau Jackson initiates a devastating attack on the SAMREN Clubhouse. Rose Kirby, Harley Kozik, her son Greyson, Savannah Stephens, her son Jake, Jade Merrick, Tessa Jordan and Amy Jones are forced to flee from the clubhouse via underground sewerage pipes The remaining men of SAMREN; James Copeland, Rane Quinn, Trey Coulter and Cole Walker along with Donny Parker and various Hang-Arounds put up a valiant defence but are soon overwhelmed. They escape thanks to Copeland who sacrifices himself in order to stall the Nords in order for his brothers to escape. Copeland kills eleven men, including Marble Man Lance Garrett and severely injures Beau Jackson during his one-man stand. He then initiates the destruction of the clubhouse by triggering hidden explosives within the building. James Copeland dies because of the explosion Rane Quinn having been aided in his escape by Trey Coulter and Donny Parker, dies from injuries suffered in the fire-fight minutes after the clubhouse explodes Cole and Trey make sure the remaining survivors safely escape Reno and the Marbel Men, finally taking solitude in Walker's cabin at Strawberry. Chase Dylan is sponsored for Prospect by Walker Jury, Needles of SAMIND are ambushed and murdered by Nords somewhere outside Carson City END OF SEASON TWO Coming soon, Season Three: Don't Fear the Reaper Organisation Some stuff about Your Faction here. Members Some stuff about Your Faction here. Category:Groups Category:Factions